Unexpected Thanks
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: After Arizona's awkward talk with George she goes home to Callie and asks how her day was.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Dr. George O'Malley walked into the empty lounge; he had just gotten off a 12-hour shift, but needed to do something before he could go home. He saw the new PEDS attending, the head of that department, sitting on the couch doing charts. He took a breath before he walked over to her.

"Dr. Robbins, do you have a moment?" He asked, knowing that she might not really know who he was, not knowing if Callie brought him up. "It's not about a case, it's personal." He adds.

Dr. Robbins looks up in surprise. Not because she doesn't know who George is, because let's face it, after Callie's dad slammed him against a wall when he visited she became very interested in who he was, but because he is pretty much the last person she expected to want to talk to her, especially about something personal.

"Sure Dr. O'Malley. Have a seat." She replies politely to mask her confusion.

George sits down, moving a chart to take a seat across from her. He blushes a little as he looks at the attending.

"I wanted to talk to you about Callie." His voice is a little shaky, like it always is when he talks about her with someone. Arizona sits up straighter. Noticing his blush she wonders what on earth he's about to tell her. Fighting down a wave of irrational panic she forces her voice to stay even as she replies.

"I'm listening."

George takes a moment to try to figure out his words, not wanting to mess this up.

"Callie is a badass." He starts, not knowing any word that sums her up better. "She is a fighter and she's the most intense person I know." George looks down at his hands before looking back up at Arizona. "Then I broke her."

Arizona's eyes widen at this admission. She had heard stories, a few whispers here and there, but Callie had been largely quiet on the subject of her relationship with George. In fact she was generally tight lipped about past relationships in general and it was something Arizona was secretly grateful for, she heard enough of the gory details here at work.

"Dr. O'Mal-George. You don't have to do...this, whatever this is. I get that you and Callie have a past. I'm ok with that." She says quickly, hoping to head off whatever awkward direction this was heading in. George just shakes his head.

"No, I need to tell you what happened because I know Callie, and she will never let you know how bad it was. It's because of you that she isn't broken anymore, please let me do this?" He knows that this is odd for both of them; Callie's ex husband and her current girlfriend should not be having long talks alone.

Arizona furrows her brow at his earnest question. This is awkward, really awkward, but she can tell from the look in his eyes, and the fact that he's even sitting here asking her at all, that this is important to him. More than that though, he just described Callie as broken, and she can't for the life of her imagine what could break the amazing 'badass' woman that she's beginning to fall hard for. Sure Callie was upset when she kissed her at Joe's, but broken? That can't be.

"Alright." She replies eventually, her curiosity getting the better of her. George nods in appreciation and rubs the back of his neck nervously. As much as he knows he has to do this he wishes he were just about anywhere else right now.

"She and I were never a stable couple, never good for each other, but she loved me. I thought that since she loved me, if we got married I would love her and all the problems would be fixed in time." George couldn't believe now how stupid he was to have thought that. "We were both a little drunk when we said our vows, but I know she meant them. She loved me and I let her think I loved her back." He shifts a little, knowing what an asshole he was for doing that to Callie. "Then I cheated."

Arizona grips the chart still in her hands tightly to keep from slapping him. He was an idiot, but she'd be damned if she was going to make a scene in the middle of the lounge. No she'd save her anger for some very satisfying angry sex later with Calliope. For now she could control herself, mostly.

"You what? Are you a complete moron?" She questions, fighting to keep the disdain out of her voice. She shifts a little after she speaks, a little self-conscious about her choice of words. She notices with satisfaction that he shifts uncomfortably at her words and can't quite look her in the eye. It mollifies her slightly that he at least appears to realize how asinine his actions were.

"Izzie Stevens and I got drunk and had sex. I had been in love with her since we started as interns and I had a chance to be with her so I took it." George whispers softly, he doesn't think even Izzie knew that he had loved her for that long. "When Callie found out, when she and I talked about it, she forgave me within the hour. She told me that we would get past it. I could tell she was lying, she wasn't past it." George admits softly.

"You had the chance so you..." Arizona sputters in shock. This conversation was a bad idea, a very bad idea. There is a reason curiosity killed the cat, although in this case the cat may be one George O'Malley. Taking a deep breath she forces herself to form a complete sentence.

"She might have been lying, but I'm not sure even she knew that. She loved you, that makes you make sacrifices." She shakes her head in disbelief at the sacrifice Callie was willing to make for George. It makes her appreciate Callie's love all the more. George nods, agreeing with her on all points and knowing he has no right to even try and defend himself, especially to the woman in front of him.

"After our marriage ended she and Mark started to sleep together." George says quickly. He knew that moving to the next thing might be the only way to not get slapped. "They have a deep understanding of how the other one works in a way that is rare. They will always be friends, always be there for each other. But Mark couldn't fix what I broke. Callie tried to move on; she tried to and almost did. Then comes Erica." He whispers. It still hurts his pride a little that Callie went to women after the end of their marriage. He knows it shouldn't, he knows it's shallow and foolish, but he can't help it.

Oddly enough George's description of Callie's relationship with Mark calms some of Arizona's own fears in that regard. She notices the flash of hurt that crosses his face at the mention of the cardio surgeon, and she wonders if it's because she was who Callie tried to move on with, or because she was...well a she.

"Erica and Callie are a little fresher fodder on the gossip mill. I'm pretty sure I've heard more than I ever wanted to in that regard, definitely more than Callie thinks I have." She tells him with a chuckle.

"Erica broke her more than I did, more than I could have ever hurt her. She did the one thing that Callie can't forgive, can't get over. She committed the ultimate sin in Callie's eyes." George says softly, shaking his head at the pain he remembers seeing in the aftermath of Erica's departure.

Arizona looks at him in confusion, wondering what could possibly be a worse sin than cheating. She knows there are a lot of other things that can ruin a relationship, but the utter betrayal of trust that cheating represents is pretty much the worst thing imaginable in her mind.

"I'm not sure I'm following here. Didn't you cheat on Callie? How is there something worse than that?" She asks incredulously.

"The ultimate sin in Callie's eyes isn't cheating. If I were in love with her, if I had really tried, she would have forgiven me. To Callie the only thing that can't be forgiven is being abandoned." George says as he looks down at the floor. Arizona feels like she's doing this a lot during this conversation but again she finds herself looking at him with surprise.

"Abandoned? I know Erica left to work somewhere else but what does that have to do with Callie? I mean I know they were together..." She trails off as she realizes exactly what he means. "They were still together when she left?" She asks in surprise, wondering how she missed that detail in all the gossip she's been subjected to.

"Erica didn't tell Callie she was leaving. She packed up her place, took a job in a different city, and moved there in 48 hours, all without telling Callie." George whispers. "She picked work over love." He adds upon seeing the shock on Arizona's face, and goes on to tell her about the mess with Izzie, Denny and the cut L-Vad wire.

"She left over that? She left Calliope because she couldn't see the grey area in a situation like that?" Arizona asks incredulously. Who in their right mind would leave such an amazing woman, especially like that? It suddenly makes a lot more sense why George described Callie as broken. It makes a lot more sense why she finds Callie watching her sleep like she can't quite believe she's real, and why no matter how Callie spreads out in the night there is always at least one part them that's touching. George nods, looking at Arizona's face as what he's talking about sinks in.

"You healed her you know. She's back to being badass and hot and all the things Callie should be." He can't help but look at Arizona with a hint of awe. "You put her back together in a way I don't think anyone else could have. I wanted to thank you for that, not for me, but for her. She deserves to be happy, even if it takes a woman to do it." He chuckles weakly, trying to at least make a small joke to take the edge off. Arizona laughs weakly at his attempt at joke, still stunned by his words.

"She's a remarkable woman. If anyone deserves to be happy it's her. As for healing her..." Arizona trails off with a shake of her head. "She's strong; she would have picked herself up in the end. She's too stubborn not to." She chuckles.

"You can tell yourself that if you want to, but it's a lie." George says with a shake of his head as he stands. "I don't expect us to have lunch anytime soon but are we alright?"

"What? Uh...ya, ya we're fine." She stutters. Conversations with her girlfriend's ex-husband had just skyrocketed to the top of her 'weird things' list she muses. George nods before turning and doing his best not to run out of the room. He knew he had to talk to her about Callie but knowing that didn't make it any easier.

Arizona stared after George for quite a while before she managed to shake herself out of her daze and go back to writing charts. She was more determined than ever to finish early and get home to her girlfriend. She knew Callie would ask her about her day, and she had no idea how she was going to tell her about her recent chat with her ex-husband, but she still couldn't stand to be parted from her lover much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Callie had candles lit, wine chilling, and food in the oven. She was just finishing her make-up when she heard Arizona let herself in. She couldn't help but grin in anticipation of her girlfriend's reaction to the surprise she had prepared for her.

"Arizona, is that you?" She wanted to make sure it wasn't Cristina. If it were she would be sleeping in the hall and that wasn't an idle threat. Arizona hears her girlfriend's muffled question as she enters the apartment, cursing the lock as her key becomes stuck.

"Ya it's me..." She trails off as she finally looks up. Callie had walked out of her bedroom wearing a skintight black dress, her hair up in a bun with a few stands down. She was still new at dressing for a woman; she was used to knowing what men wanted.

"What do you think?" She asks tentatively.

"Think? I...Ah, it's..." Arizona stammers. She was supposed to think when Callie looked like that? Noticing how Callie's face had fallen she quickly shook her head to clear it and tried to say something more coherent.

"Amazing. You look...amazing." She breathes. Callie takes a few steps toward Arizona, smiling brightly again.

"Do you want a drink? I got white this time; I know you prefer it to red." She really wants tonight to be a good night, today would have been her and George's wedding anniversary and she needed to forget that. It wasn't as painful as she expected, and she was certainly over George in every sense of the word, but she still wanted to make some happy memories today.

"I'd love some wine." Arizona replies with a smile. She wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve all this but she definitely wasn't complaining. As she walked into the kitchen and accepted the glass of wine Callie handed her, something suddenly occurred to her.

"Yang! Please tell me she's not here and isn't going be home anytime soon?" She asked pleadingly.

"She and Owen are at his place tonight. I gave her a pack of condoms and told her I'd break her hands if she came home." Callie says with a blush, unable to keep from smirking as she checks on dinner. She knew that Arizona was looking at her ass as she bent over so she took her time before standing back up and turning to face her.

"You are the best girlfriend ever!" Arizona exclaims happily at this most welcome response as she shamelessly stares at Callie's ass. Yep, really good thing Yang wasn't going to be home tonight. Quickly averting her eyes as Callie looks at her she tries to contain her blush.

"How was your day?" Callie asks with a smile. She loved that she had someone to ask that question to.

"My day was...interesting." She answered as she replayed her recent conversation with George.

"Interesting?" Callie asks as she pulls the chicken in cream sauce out of the oven and starts to dish each of them a plate full. "That's either a really good thing or a really bad thing in the world we work in." She says as she takes Arizona's glass and steals a sip of her wine. Arizona raises an eyebrow in response to the temporary theft of her wine but lets it slide.

"Neither really. The interesting stuff didn't exactly have a lot to do with work." Arizona explains as she takes the plate Callie offers her and moves to the table.

"I haven't made it before so if it's really bad let me know." Callie asks as she grabs her own glass of wine and sits down next to Arizona. Resting her hand on Arizona's thigh, her eyes search Arizona's face for a reaction to her cooking.

"And what happened today?" She asks after seeing Arizona smile at the taste of her cooking.

"I'm pretty sure you've never cooked me anything bad in the entire time we've been dating." Arizona assures her. Secretly finding it adorable how nervous Callie is. "And nothing happened today, not exactly. I just had a rather...interesting...conversation with George when I was charting at the end of my shift." She tells her, bracing herself for Callie's reaction.

Callie's fork hits her plate and she starts to choke on her food. Her eyes are the size of dinner plates as she turns to look at Arizona. "What? You talked about what with George?" She asks, freaking out a little as her mind immediately rushes to the worst.

"Oh we just talked about stuff." Arizona replies offhandedly, unable to resist a little bit of teasing. Taking another bite of food she tries not to grin as Callie stares at her and begins mumbling in Spanish. After a few seconds Callie stands up and starts pacing. She and George had moved toward being able to be friends, at least somewhat, and Arizona meant the world to her, but she didn't want them talking. The idea of her ex-husband and her current girlfriend talking just seemed like asking for bad karma.

"What did you talk about?" She asks in English, her voice oddly thick after ranting in Spanish. Startled by Callie's tone Arizona realizes that maybe teasing Callie might not have been the best idea. Seeing her ramble was adorable, but seeing her freak out when she had no reason to was heartbreaking.

"You. We talked about you." She says simply. In response Callie tosses her hands up in frustration.

"I figured that out Arizona. I want to know what was said. George didn't have a problem with you because you are a woman and we're dating did he? Because if he did I will break him in half." Callie rants angrily.

Callie ranting? Almost as hot as her speaking Spanish. Blinking to regain some focus Arizona reaches out and takes Callie's hand before speaking firmly.

"Callie, calm down." Arizona says, waiting until Callie looks at her before speaking again. "George doesn't have a problem with me or with us dating. He talked to me because he wanted to thank me." She explains softly, as she tugs on Callie's hand so she'll sit back down. She's rewarded when Callie sits down and takes a breath.

"You only call me Callie when you're mad at me or something." She mutters softly, shyly looking up at Arizona. She felt bad for ranting and going off like she did, but Arizona had scared her a little.

"Oh!" Arizona squeaked in surprise. "Well I'm not mad, not even close. I was just trying to get your attention. You get a little...intense when you start ranting." She explains with a gentle smile. Callie's face turns bright red as she sees the look in her girlfriend's beautiful blue eyes.

"What did George say thank you for?" She asks, moving her hand out from under Arizona's and tucking a little piece of hair behind Arizona's ear. Arizona sighs and leans into Callie's touch before answering.

"He thanked me for fixing you." She murmurs self-consciously.

"Well you did." Callie says simply, like Arizona should have known that. "After George, Mark and..." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "Erica." She mutters the name a little bitterly, she was over her but still mad. "I was broken and you fixed me." She adds gently.

"Really?" Arizona asks in awed surprise. Callie said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She didn't see it though. How could you fix someone without knowing it? Callie leaned forward and kissed her very softly.

"You didn't run away, you just cheat on me, you didn't do all of the bad things I let my past partners do to me." Callie states quietly. Arizona just looks at Callie with a 'well duh' look.

"How could I? You're amazing, miraculous even. How could I ever run or cheat or do anything that would hurt you?" She asks in amazement before leaning in and kissing Callie tenderly. Callie smiles as she moves her hand to the back of Arizona's neck.

"I really like you Arizona." She sighs out as she trails her lips over Arizona's jaw.

"Mmmm...I really like you...too." Arizona sighs brokenly as Callie's lips find that sensitive spot by her ear. Callie hears a loud rumble coming from her midsection and leans back in her chair, blushing a little as she looks at their now cold food.

"Do you want me to heat up the food?" She asks while mentally praying that the answer will be no.

"You could do that." Arizona whispers as she leans in close enough for her hot breath to caress Callie's ear. "Or...you could take me to bed and I'll make you forget all about being hungry. At least for food." She husks as she nibbles on Callie's earlobe. Callie whimpers, closing her eyes as she tries to clear her mind enough to respond.

"I think that you taste better than my cooking anyway." She declares as she moves her hand to Arizona's waist and turns her head, kissing her deeply. With tongue and all.

"Glad to hear it." Arizona groans as Callie moves to trail kisses down her neck. Gasping as Callie nips at a particularly sensitive patch of skin she buries her hands in Callie's raven locks and pulls her up into a searing kiss. Callie pulls back after only a few seconds and stands up. Unzipping her dress as she walks toward her bedroom, swinging her hips as she does, knowing it will get to Arizona.

"Coming?" She asks innocently, pretending she doesn't hear Arizona gulp.

"Not yet." She mumbles as she quickly stands up and dashes after Callie, shedding clothes as she goes. When she arrives Callie is already under the covers. She has the covers pulled over her chest and her arms behind her head.

"Are you a top or bottom Dr. Robbins?" Callie asks with a raised an eyebrow.

Arizona stops dead in her tracks and blinks, caught off guard by Callie's sudden dirty talk. After imitating a fish for a few seconds as she tries to respond, she give up and settles for ridding herself of her remaining clothing as quickly as humanely possible.

"With you, I'm pretty sure I don't care." She finally says as she tugs at the covers. In response Callie grips them firmly so Arizona can't get in.

"Sorry Doctor, but you have to pick." She smirks, as she looks Arizona over. "So you are a natural blonde." She adds teasingly, knowing it'll wind Arizona up.

"You...What are you...Calliope!" Arizona stammers in disbelief. After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she fixes Callie with the most seductive look she can muster.

"The thing is, I don't really have to pick because I could just go take care of myself." She says lustily as she lets her hand run teasingly down her body.

"Oh I can go either way." Callie chuckles. "You could take care of yourself, or you could answer the question and come here and let me take care of you." She says as she arches an eyebrow questioningly at her lover. Arizona's jaw drops at being called out on her very, very empty threat. She hadn't counted on Callie calling her bluff. Because really, a choice between McSolo or hot sex with Calliope was really no choice at all.

"Ug!" She groans. "Bottom." She mumbles in defeat. She should really know better than to tease Callie like this, she almost always loses.

"Really?" Callie pulls the blankets back to let Arizona in the bed. "Mark owes me $50 then. Good to know I can read you." She smirks, proud of herself for calling Arizona right.

"What! You were discussing our sex life with Mark?" Arizona asks incredulously, not sure if she should be mad or just horrified. Despite that internal battle she still finds herself crawling in next to Callie. Callie wraps her arms around Arizona's waist, pulling her a little closer to her warm body.

"He's my best friend. We talk about everything. He's Mark, so we talk about sex." Callie explains. Frowning, Arizona mulls over Callie's words, trying to forget the fact that Mark used to sleep with Callie, and just see him as a best friend.

"Fine. I think I just hate him because he's seen you naked." Arizona relents as she snuggles against Callie's warm flesh. Callie laughs deeply as she draws random designs at the base of Arizona's spine. "Mark and I used to have sex, but as you know very well I prefer different equipment now." Callie chuckles as her other hand slowly moves from Arizona's neck downward.

"And I'm very glad of that." Arizona sighs as she shudders at the tingles Callie's touch sends along her spine. Sighing as she lets her hands slide from Callie's shoulders and begin their own exploration. Callie smirks as she shifts and quickly pins Arizona under her, a leg between Arizona's. She moves her hands up and pins Arizona's arms over her head.

"So tell me Arizona, how long has it been since you were really on the bottom of things?" Callie smirks, wanting to draw this out a little more, knowing it'll make all that much better in the end.

"Um..." Arizona mumbles unintelligently as she's overwhelmed by the feeling of having Callie pressed against her, holding her prisoner in the most delicious way. As Callie simply continues to stare at her indulgently she realizes she's actually going to have to respond.

"Maybe…last week…in the on-call room." Arizona stutters out. Callie laughs deeply as she shakes her head.

"Are you speechless?" She asks, shifting to hold both of Arizona's hands in one of hers. She moves her now free hand down teasingly along Arizona's stomach. She watches Arizona's face as she slides her hand down and quickly enters her, loving the expression her actions created. Using just the right amount of pressure combined with quick smooth movements she quickly brings Arizona to the edge.

Arizona moans and writhes uncontrollably under her girlfriend's skilled touch. Bone breaking strength had some other applications she thinks hazily as she struggles futilely against Callie's hold. Callie watches as Arizona's body tenses and then lets go, giving in to the pleasure her hand is providing. She keeps her hold on Arizona, keeping her pinned as the waves hit and crashed. She makes sure that she isn't hurting Arizona or leaving any marks, the last thing they needed were rumors of lesbian domestic abuse at the hospital.

Arizona gasps as Callie sends her over the edge into ecstasy. After tensing up as the first wave crashed over her she fell limply against bed as basked in the bliss. When she finally recovered enough strength to force her eyes open she was met with Callie's piercing gaze as she hovered over her. It was only then that she became aware of the fact that Callie still had her pinned.

"You know one of the biggest differences between men and women in bed? One of the things that make women so much better?" Callie asks almost innocently as her hand moves up to rest on Arizona's hip.

"What?" Arizona asks distractedly as Callie begins to draw lazy circles on her hip. Callie slips her hand back down, quickly finding her clit, and with just a few expert strokes has Arizona on the edge once more.

"Multiple orgasms." Callie whispers. She can't help but smirk at the look on Arizona's face.

"Oh fuck." Arizona groans out at the sudden renewed assault on her still humming body. Callie chuckles as she finishes Arizona off for the second time, delighting in her ragged gasps, before rolling off of her and cleaning off her hand.

"You are too easy Arizona." Callie teases her near dead girlfriend, kissing her cheek.

"Mmmm.." Arizona murmurs, too sated to object to the teasing. If Callie was going to do that she didn't mind being easy one bit. Summoning her remaining strength she rolls over and drapes herself over Callie. In response Callie smiles and puts her arms around Arizona's neck before kissing her softly.

"Are you going to be able to take care of me or do I need to go see Mark?" She asks after a few minutes, knowing that would wake Arizona up and make her go a little possessive. She loved a possessive Arizona. A lot. Arizona's head jerks up at Callie's remark.

"It's bad enough you talk to Mark about our sex life, you have to bring him up during that sex life too?" She huffs as she scowls playfully down at her lover.

"Going to do something to shut me up?" Callie asks, her hands moving down and drawing on Arizona's back. She had the softest skin that Callie had ever touched before, she couldn't get enough of it. "Because I just shut you up, twice." She adds playfully.

"Someone's a little full of themselves." Arizona smirks as she straddles Callie and starts to let her delicate surgeon hands go to work. Confining her hands to Callie's luscious breasts and stomach for now.

"And for the record, if you went to Mark he wouldn't help you. For a man-whore he's pretty yellow bellied when it comes to standing up to angry women. Besides, he wouldn't be able to take care of you." She says as her hands drift lower.

Callie closes her eyes and bites her lip as Arizona's hands move against her body. She loves the feelings that Arizona gives her, they're the most intense she's ever felt in her life, and she doesn't just mean sexually. She moans as Arizona parts her folds and slips inside her with two delicate fingers. Ya, feelings just like those.

"Ari . . . Zona." Callie whimpers as she feels her body tighten up. She starts to swear in Spanish, a sure sign she's getting very close to her climax.

Arizona can tell Callie's close so she stills her hands, deciding she wanted to have a little fun too. Maybe it was mean, ok it probably was, but she could tease too and right now, she felt like teasing.

"You know why Mark wouldn't be able to take care of you?" She asks with a smirk after waiting for Callie's eyes to flutter almost open, a clear sign that she's at least a little bit coherent. Callie groans as she opens her eyes.

"Arizona, baby, please." Callie begs. With no one else in the world has she ever begged, but with Arizona... Well she was the exception to a lot of things. Arizona just giggles softly in response to her plea.

"You are going to kill me, please finish what you started." Callie begs again. Arizona grins at Callie this time, her girlfriend's begging was music to her ears as far as she was concerned.

"I want to baby, I really do." She husks as she trails the fingers of one hand up Callie's stomach. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Mark can't help me because he's not you. Now would you please get me off before I do a McSolo?" Callie half demands half begs. She's acting like she's about ten years old and her mother told her no cookie before dinner but she doesn't care. She took care of Arizona twice and has yet to be taken care of, and it's not that she's selfish, it's just that she feels like she's about to explode.

"You're so smart." Arizona praises condescendingly, giggling at the death glare she receives in response. Deciding she's pushed her luck enough for one night she quickly moves her hands back where Callie needs them so desperately, intent on proving just how much better she is than Mark or McSolo action.

Callie reaches up and grasps her headboard, gripping it tightly as she rolls her hips. She groans as Arizona's thumb finds her clit and after only a few strokes she's seeing stars and falling limply against the bed.

"You are a bitch." She mutters weakly, a small smile on her lips. "Leaving me hanging for like an eternity."

"Oh please, like you've never left me hanging before." Arizona says dismissively before a wicked glint appears in her eyes. "Besides, I don't think you're in much of a position to be doing any name calling." She adds as she starts moving again. Before she can do much more than add a third finger and thrust a few times Callie is gasping and muttering Spanish, and no time at all as Arizona brought her off again. Once Callie recovers enough she pushes Arizona off of her before cuddling up to her, limbs tangling effortlessly.

"You are evil. The butterflies and dimples are a cover. You are Satan in a hot body." Callie mumbles as she nuzzles Arizona's neck softly, nipping at the sensitive skin she finds.

"Mmmm...Maybe. But isn't hell fun?" Arizona purrs contentedly. Callie simply wraps her arms around Arizona's waist a little tighter.

"Good night Arizona." She sighs before kissing her temple very softly. "We're off tomorrow so we can sleep in." She adds happily.

"Don't sleep in too late. I might get bored without you." Arizona teases as she snuggles deeper into Callie's embrace. This right here was heaven as far as she was concerned, and she planned on never giving it up. She was no fool.


End file.
